The Invisable Squad
by HAZEL24
Summary: When Cpt.Miller's men come across a secret squad of women that are on the search for there Captain they will embark on a jurney that will go down in history. with love, adventure and a lot of family problems this is one hell of a story.
1. new character list!

**CAPTAIN JESSE (JESSICA) .**

CURRENT LOCATION- M.I.A

3rd child and only daughter to the RYANS. 4 brothers all in the line of duty

DANIEL.- K.I.A

PETER.- K.I.A

SEAN.- K.I.A

JAMES.- 101st Paratrooper M.I.A

**SARGENT ALEX (ALEXANDRA) .**

One brother and a father in the line of duty.

FATHER- JOHN.- K.I.A

BROTHER- EDWARD.- 101ST PARAROOPER M.I.A

**T-5, MEDIC LUI (LUCY) .**

Only child. Father and uncle in the line of duty.

FATHER- MARK.- CHARLIE COMPANY

UNCLE- THOMAS.- BAKER COMPANY

**CORPERAL CHRIS (CHRISTINA) .- SHARPSHOOTER**

One brother in the line of duty.

CORPERAL TIMOTHY.- CAPTAIN MILLERS RESCUE SQUADS LANGUAGE INTERPERITER (GERMAN/FRENCH)

**FIRST CLASS PRIVATE JAZZ (JASMINE) .- RIFLEMEN**

Sister and herself in CAPTAIN.J. all woman squad.

JAY (JAMIMER) .- RIFLEMAN IN CAPTAIN.J. SQUAD

**FIRST CLASS PRIVATE JAY (JAMIMA) .- RIFLEMEN**

Sister and herself in CAPTAIN.J. all woman squad.

JAZZ (JASMINE) .- RIFLEMAN IN CAPTAIN.J. SQUAD

**FIRST CLASS PRIVATE PHIL (PHILAPER) .- B.A.R GUNNER**

No living relatives.

**FIRST CLASS PRIVATE T.J () .MILLER- B.A.R AND LANGUAGE INTERPERITER (GERMAN/FRENCH/SPANISH)**

Father in the line of duty.

FATHER- JOHN.- CAPTAIN OF CHARLIE TEAM AND CAPTAIN OF PRIVATE.J.'S RESQUE/EVAQUE SQUAD.


	2. Chapter1: a meeting to remeber

It had been three days since Millers men had left the beach on their quest to find Private James. Ryan. They had tracked for fifteen miles across the French country side, stopping briefly to help Capt. Hill and his men before heading out again towards the nearest rest point.

Miller turned to look back at his team with a small sigh. Caparzo had been hit back In Naville, nothing immediate but It worried them none the less, especially Wade. When Miller had told them to move out Wade had screamed that Caparzo wasn't moving weather he liked it or not and that If they were home his recovery time would be at least three months. Realising there was nothing they could do but rest for the night they had slept in an old church away from Hills men before heading out again at dawn when Wade gave Caparzo the all clear as long as he took it easy. When Reiben had asked Wade why the change of heart he had replied that 'The quicker we find that bastard Ryan the faster Carpy gets to a hospital.' Up until now Caparzo had been recovering well but it seemed he was getting an infection and with Wade running low on medical supplies it was bad news.

Turning his head back to face the front, lost in thought, he did not see the German sniper based at the crest of the hill until the shot reached his ears. The noise of the shot echoed against the hill side before a painful cry filled the air as Wade fell forward.

The squad's reaction was simultaneous. Jackson bent low and began to position his sniper gun as Reiben, Mellish and Caparzo made a protective shield around Wade, Caparzo straining under the weight of his rifle while Horvath, Upham, and Miller headed for Wade.

"You ok kid."

"Yeah cap, just caught my arm."

Hearing two more shots atop the hill the squad lifted their gaze to see a soldier, gun pointed at the now dead sniper as six more men steadily made their way towards them. The one at the top turned, cupping his mouth with his hands before yelling "Thunder!" across the field. Miller stood at the front of his squad as the new team came forward replying with a clear "Flash!"

As the squads drew closer Miller and his me could hear the mystery team's leader giving orders.

"Jazz, Jay, take a sweep of the area see if you find anything. Cook, help Brian with the wounded. Miller, Upham, your with me." The last two names froze Capt. Millers men in place as three of the new soldiers came forward.

The middle one was the tallest with just about two inches on the two on either side, who were about the same height.

When they stopped In front of them the tallest one held out his hand.

"Sargent Alex. Mills, this is my sharpshooter Corporal Chris Upham and language interpreter and B.A.R gunner Private T.J. Miller. Who are you?"


End file.
